1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling mechanism, and more particularly to a stapling mechanism for effectively driving staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical stapling mechanism is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 and comprises a base 11, a chute 13 and a cover 17 including one end pivotally coupled together. The chute 13 includes a guide rail 14 provided therein for supporting the staples 10. A pusher 16 is slidably engaged on the guide rail 14, and a spring 15 is engaged on the guide rail 14 for pushing the staples 10 toward the free end of the chute 13 such that the staples 10 may be punched toward the board 12 by the drive plunger 19 in order to conduct stapling operations. A presser 18 is provided for pressing the staples 10 toward the guide rail 14. However, normally, the staples 10 are supported on the guide rail 14 and are spaced from the bottom of the chute 13 for a short distance such that the staples 10 will be slightly inclined relative to the guide rail 14 when only few staples are supported on the guide rail 14. The staples 10 thus may not be suitably driven by the drive plunger 19 such that the drive plunger 19 may be engaged with and stuck in the chute 14.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stapling mechanisms.